Return of Jack
by Sanity Check
Summary: For all you Jack-Elizabeth fans. (myself included) Jack returns after a year and a half for Elizabeth. (I suck at summaries) (R just in case)
1. Jack Sparrow Leaves

Disclaimer: This is only a fanfic and I don't own ANYTHING!!! This includes money, so don't sue. Even the plot of the FIRST CHAPTER ONLY is from the movie.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"You will all remember this as the day you almost ca-" At that moment Captain Jack Sparrow, a rugged pirate with rough hands to match his rough swagger, fell over a tall cliff.  
  
That tall cliff had a town built on it, and Sparrow had just escaped death by hanging with the help of his best friend's son, Will Turner. Will Turner the Second if you're referring to the son, Bootstrap Bill if the father. But Bootstrap was dead, at the bottom of the clear Caribbean waters.  
  
Will Turner was the one who threw the sword into the hanging post for Jack to stand on to avoid death by hanging. Then they had cut the rope and used it as a main way of knocking guards off their feet.  
  
But now they let Jack go and he had stood at the edge of the balcony and used one line he liked that had popped out of his mouth a few days ago when he first set foot in this town. But then he'd been able to finish the words "You will all remember this as the day you almost caught Captain Jack Sparrow."  
  
As stated before, Jack was cut off from his line when he tripped over the edge of the low balcony railing to the sea below. When he surfaced, he made sure his beloved hat was on his head and looked around for a way to escape without being caught by the British soldiers on the island behind him.  
  
He considered swimming to the nearest Bahamian island, but the only problem was he didn't know which direction it was in. Then he spotted the black tattered sails of the Black Pearl with its crew of pirates waiting for him.  
  
It was then he remembered seeing the parrot of one of his pirates who had no tongue. The parrot was supposed to talk for him, but it mostly said things such as, "Wind in your sails" which was supposed to mean yes, or, "Shiver me timbers," which may've meant no. Or it could've meant something along the lines of "Uh-oh" considering the point in time that he said it.  
  
Jack began swimming toward the Pearl grinning the whole way. They were all as happy to see him as he was to see them. He had a way off the island where everyone wanted him hanged, save for one or two.  
  
Jack suddenly looked back at that island and saw both those people standing on the balcony he had fallen off of. In his mind he remembered Elizabeth saying her heart belonged to another man, or something like that. She had meant Will Turner He joked around with her when he said, "Sorry, love, it wouldn't have worked between us." But somehow, he couldn't help reconsidering that statement.  
  
He suddenly felt a longing for her and subconsciously considered turning the Pearl around and requesting her accompaniment on his pirating ship. He even started turning the wheel toward the island when he watched the two figures-Will and Elizabeth- wrap their arms around each other and press their lips together. Ouch. Jack almost winced at this sight, but kept his gruff exterior and turned the wheel back to the open sea with his crew working together to keep the ship on a straight path.  
  
Jack pretended to squint in the sun, but actually he was hiding his pain at the image burned behind his eyelids: Will and Elizabeth in the perfect place with the perfect light in the perfect mood for the perfect kiss. That's when he realized he could never be perfect enough for Elizabeth.  
  
Still squinting, he started mumbling a song with a barely audible change in the emphasis on the words, which would be a tune if they were carried out better. He mumbled the parts he didn't know, and spoke in a more audible tune the parts he did. It was a pirate song, or, more, a song by land dwellers that admired or at least played with the idea of pirates. He could still hear Elizabeth's beautiful, though drunk voice as she danced around a fire on a deserted island, "And really bad eggs," was the part he sang and liked best.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
I hope you all liked it please, please, PLEASE r&r I know I got some things wrong, please inform me of them so I can fix them. It's my first fanfic so I hope you all aren't disappointed. Well it has yet to become a fanfic, but it will be. Next chapter, I promise. 


	2. A Talk with the Maid

Hello again everyone. I'm too impatient to wait for more feedback on chapter one, so here goes chapter two. (And wouldn't you know it as soon as I type that I get an email of feedback). So thank you all for reviewing my almost-loyal fans (both of them) and here comes chapter two  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own ANYTHING!!! Not a damn thing. Still includes money since I'm not making any profit off this, so don't sue me. I'm serious: I have nothing!!! This isn't even my computer! So yea. Ok. Read. Now.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*A year and a half later*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Elizabeth was in her room in her nightdress. She was supposed to be sleeping; she needed rest for the wedding tomorrow. She and Will were getting married. This thought still brought a tiny smile to her face. She often wondered why a broad grin was forced onto her mouth at the memory of the island she was stranded on with Jack (A/N: Foreshadowing? Another story? Maybe I'll write it soon, maybe. maybe.).  
  
She forced thoughts of Will back into her mind. It still puzzled her that her mouth wilted back into an even smaller half-smile. She leaned against the bedpost and looked at the ring on her finger. Her smile broadened a little bit then. She walked to her closet for the millionth time to admire her wedding dress. She pulled it down and held it in front of herself as she peered into the mirror.  
  
It was a beautiful white gown that fell to her ankles. She would've put it on if she could've done it by herself. As it was, she needed the help of a maid to get all the buttons and zippers and ribbons in the right place without wrinkling it.  
  
She was standing in front of the mirror swishing the dress back and fourth; admiring it; when the maid walked into the room. Her arm had three dresses draped over it.  
  
"My apologies, Miss, I thought you were sleeping."  
  
"It's quite alright. I just. I couldn't sleep"  
  
"Perfectly understandable." The maid hung up the dresses and smiled at Elizabeth still admiring the dress.  
  
"He is handsome, isn't he?"  
  
At that point Elizabeth was thinking about Jack. Jack plagued many of her thoughts, most of which she didn't even know she was thinking of him. Even now, the night before she would marry another man, while standing in front of a mirror, looking at the wedding dress she would be wearing while she became Mrs. Will Turner, she thought of Jack.  
  
Or perhaps it was especially at times like these she thought of Jack.  
  
"Yes, I guess he is," She replied, still watching Jack in the back of her mind. "A little rough around the edges but not without his own rugged, haphazard charm"  
  
"It's just the blacksmith's hands, Miss. But the rest of him is hardly rugged."  
  
Elizabeth looked at her in surprise. Blacksmith? Oh yes. Will. Why had she said that? What possessed her to think about Jack on the day before she was wed with Will? (A/N: Wow, W's wule, er, rule). For a moment she even imagined Jack standing next to her in a formal outfit with that rugged smile on his mouth and his hair still in slapdash braids. This included his hair on his beard. That image made her laugh.  
  
"What's so funny, Miss?" asked the maid. "It's the honest truth"  
  
"Oh nothing, just. I'm a bit nervous, and what I said wasn't what I meant at all"  
  
"It's ok, dear, I understand. You don't have to explain anything to me"  
  
Elizabeth was glad she didn't have to explain anything to the maid because she probably wouldn't have been able to. In fact she was sure she wouldn't because she couldn't even explain it to herself. She sighed and once again forced herself to see Will standing next to her and holding her hand.  
  
They stood there a long silent moment and then the maid decided she had to get back to work.  
  
"I have more to do yet, Miss. Is there anything else you need before I go?"  
  
"As a matter of fact, yes. Could you help me draw the curtains?"  
  
"I'd be more than happy to"  
  
The heavy curtains took a strong man or two women to draw. They finally managed to pull the curtains totally aside to look down on the town below and the beautiful Caribbean waters that stretched as far as one could see.  
  
The maid walked out of the room leaving Elizabeth to gaze longingly at the ocean. The moon was High above the water and right behind the reflection she saw a dot on the horizon. It looked black and for a moment Elizabeth's heart stopped because her mind instantly said The Black Pearl.  
  
It was then she remembered seeing another ship a few weeks after Jack had left that looked black. She watched that ship until it came to port. By the time it was even halfway, she realized that it only looked black because of the distance but was actually white. But that was the other ship.  
  
This one could be different. Or maybe Jack would end up never coming back. I mean, why would he? Why would he risk being hanged just to see her? He wouldn't. So it was safe for her to believe that the ship on the horizon wasn't the Back Pearl.  
  
Elizabeth lay on her bed after putting the wedding gown back in her closet. She faced the window and could still see the ship she had thought was The Pearl. She wanted to watch it until it came into where she could know for certain what color the sails were. She wanted to, but she fell asleep within a minute of lying down.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Well what do you all think? Don't just say it out loud (well you can if you want) but review!!! I Heart Reviews! And with every review you all get one free Paperclip! :: Hands out paperclips to all the reviewers:: thankies!!  
  
Oh yea, And for the next chapter, I will be writing Jack dialogue, so don't kill me for things I write wrong, savvy? (Right.) Just politely tell me in a review (heheh HOGS REVIEWS!!!) 


	3. Jack's Back!

Whoo! Feedback!! I loves feedback. Its nice to come online and see that I have 4 emails and 3 are feedback. It's not that much, but it's all good feedback yippee!! Ok. On to chapter 3!!  
  
I'm sorry if I get Jack wrong, I really am. Don't stop reading if I do, just tell me what's wrong in a review an' I'll fix it.  
  
Disclaimer: POC is not mine. Never was mine. Might be mine one day, but I doubt it.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Jack was standing at the helm of his ship. He was steering, as usual, and he could just make out the frame of the Island. He was going back to see Elizabeth. A broad grin, which included several golden teeth, stretched across his face.  
  
Then a pirate stuck his head out of the hole in his ship. There was a hole in the deck. It was a common thing for them to do when below deck. They had had a hole blown in their ship and the new crew never got around to fixing it. They often stuck their heads through this hole for a breath of fresh Caribbean air or to tell Captain Jack Sparrow of this or that.  
  
Jack still felt a stab of pain remembering what had happened to his old crew of pirates.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
It had been an ordinary day and they all went to a village for a drink and some laughs. Catch up with old buddies. That was when they saw the one eyed crewmember stick a wooden eye into his socket (he had lost the other one he used to have).  
  
"There they are" said One-eye to his three buddies. All of Jack's crew was there. They usually stayed together until they were all drunk.  
  
Jack made some sort of wisecrack, (who, Jack Sparrow? Naw...), and all three rogue pirates pulled two pistols each and shot. The mute with the parrot was the first shot. And Jack wasn't sure who was shot next. They all ended up shot, but Jack only in the arm.  
  
At this point the pirates were fumbling with bullets to load in their guns. Jack decided not to wait around to be shot, shouted several various oaths, and left his dead crew of pirates in the bar and ran to his Pearl. He never went back to that town, but he needed another crew, which he picked up, after much expense, in the next pirate-and-whore town.  
  
He'd been sailing with them ever since.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
He tried not to show his pain over his lost crew. He nodded an acknowledgement at the pirate who needed a breath of air.  
  
"Beautiful night isn't it?" asked Iron, the pirate who looked like a decapitated head on the floor at the moment.  
  
Jack smiled. Beautiful. He decided he'd be in around mid-morning tomorrow. He could be in by dawn or earlier if he felt like it, but that served no purpose, except to get the night-watchmen, who were always more alert than the day-watchmen for some reason, to notice that a ship with black sails had come in.  
  
Elizabeth, I will see ye t'morrow, thought Jack. He smiled and went into his quarters for a nights rest and let a pirate working the nightshift to steer.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*The next morning*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Elizabeth woke to a perfect morning. Perfect in every way, for anything. Perfect for a marriage ceremony. Perfect for... Jack...  
  
Jack?  
  
No, Will, perfect for being married to Will.  
  
She smiled. Her ceiling was even lovely today. She turned her head and looked out the window. She still saw the black dot on the horizon. It had moved, though.  
  
Hmm. She couldn't see it well from here. She decided to go to the cliff where she and Will were to be married. It was where many things had happened  
  
She fainted off this cliff and was saved by a man named Jack  
  
She helped save the lives of two of her favorite people after they had run from the hanging site and had a dozen guns pointed at their heads.  
  
She kissed Will for the very first time.  
  
She smiled. She loved that place and she would be able to watch the dot until it became a white one. Or stayed a black one.  
  
An hour later she stood on the balcony and watched as the black dot grew closer and stayed black. She smiled. Though it was still possible for it to be an illusion, she couldn't help wondering if Jack had come back.  
  
Will stood under the archway of the open-roof building where Jack had almost been hanged. He looked at his Bride-to-be and grinned. It was a foolish-looking grin, but one that made him look simply adorable.  
  
He was to be wed to this beautiful woman staring blissfully at the sea.  
  
He walked slowly up to stand by her, a grin still plastered below his mustache. She turned to him and smiled. His grin broadened even more then, putting a goofy look on his face. Elizabeth couldn't keep from laughing. She giggled and looked back to the sea. The ship was becoming increasingly visible.  
  
She was about to tell Will that she thought Jack may be coming back to Port Royal, but Will put a finger on her lips and silenced her.  
  
Will then took both her hands in one of his and put the other on the back of her neck. He pulled her head close and laid his lips across hers. She pulled her hands free and laid one arm on back of his neck and laced the fingers of her other hand with the fingers on his free hand.  
  
They stayed like this for a long time: kissing and cuddling. It had been a half an hour and they were still smiling into each other's lips.  
  
Since Elizabeth and Will were kissing, Elizabeth stopped watching the ship and by the time she pulled away and looked, she had lost it.  
  
Back on the Black Pearl, Jack had been sailing for quite some time and didn't realize how close he'd been getting to shore. Fortunately, his men took care of all the shallow water affairs and he smiled. Then he looked up to where he last saw Elizabeth.  
  
"Bloody.... 'ave they been kiss'n all this time?" he asked no one in particular, but one of his men laughed.  
  
He anchored his pretty boat-SHIP; he anchored his SHIP a few hundred meters off shore, for he doubted the Pearl's deep belly would clear the bottom. Jack and his crew took smaller boats and sailed ashore.  
  
Jack tied his boat to an empty space at the dock and walked on to the creaky boards that made up the port.  
  
He suddenly had to stop because there was a hand pressing firmly into his chest. It seemed to want to hurt him. He focused his gaze on a chubby man with an angry look on his face.  
  
"Hello Mr. SMITH" Said the man disdainfully.  
  
Jack immediately recognized this as the same man who took names last time. Apparently word had gotten to him that he had allowed Captain Jack Sparrow to pass through the docks. He would not let it happen again.  
  
"Have we met before?" asked Jack.  
  
That was when he realized the chubby man wasn't the man who took his three shillings and a false name for him. It was one of the two security guards who tried to prevent him from getting to the ship he ended up 'commandeering' anyway. The Pearl was behind a cliff and couldn't be seen unless you lay at the edge of that cliff and looked down. Which nobody did.  
  
Jack looked up at the hill where his last distraction had come from. It was another ceremony.  
  
iThat's convenient/i Jack thought to himself.  
  
"What's going on up there?" Jack asked indicating the hill with one of his many accentuating hand movements.  
  
Then the man grinned. He seemed to Jack suddenly too happy. Too sure of what he would say would make Jack unhappy. This seemed to be his goal in life. Making Jack unhappy.  
  
"A wedding, Mr. Sparrow, a wedding" Said the redcoat with a sneer  
  
"Oh really, anyone I know?"  
  
"Yes, Mr. Turner is to be wed today. You knew him, didn't you?"  
  
"Aye, a friend. You must let me see 'im on his weddin' day." Jack said, wanting any excuse to get by the guard without having to shoot him.  
  
Suddenly, Jack's mood brightened a bit, he somehow assumed Elizabeth was up for grabs, (since Will was getting married) even though he had just seen them kissing. He forgot all of that and just smiled.  
  
The security guard was so sure Jack had at least a 'thing' for Elizabeth, possibly more. Letting him go up there and see her wed to Will would most likely wipe that sneer off his face, if only for a minute. Aside from all that, he looked the same as he always did, Hair done up in sloppy braids that had grown mostly out, red sea-weathered bandana holding them in place, all under a triangle hat.  
  
They would all recognize him right away.  
  
All of them.  
  
And he would be hanged.  
  
"Of course, Mr. Sparrow. Go right ahead." The guard said with a malicious smile.  
  
Jack was startled into leaning back and furrowing his brow, then raising his eyebrows and continuing on his way, confused, but grateful for the guards seemingly naïve nature.  
  
He swaggered to the end of the dock, looked back with a confused look on his face then proceeded to follow the road into town and eventually to the balcony where he had been last on this island before he fell off and swam away to the Pearl.  
  
When he neared, he could hear the strong reverberations of the pastor who married Will and his wife. Why the hell did pastors always need to talk like that?  
  
Like any Captain Jack Sparrow was always able to do, he swaggered in indiscreetly and sat down just like he belonged.  
  
It was only after he was situated he was able to look at Will who was staring intently into the eyes of his bride. He couldn't see Will's bride; she was standing with her back to him. Jack smiled and concentrated on the happy look on Wills face more than the words of the pastor.  
  
A few minutes had passed and then Jack heard the pastor say, "If anyone here has a reason these two should not be wed, speak now or forever hold your peace." This was when both Will and his Bride turned toward the crowd to look for people who had some reason that they should not be married.  
  
Elizabeth's eyes ran over each face in the crowd. Most were smiling, some were crying. Then she caught the coal-lined eyes of Captain Jack Sparrow. The coal suddenly disappeared as his eyes fell on hers. The coal disappeared because his eyes increased in size by about 200%. He hadn't known it was her.  
  
Jack was on his feet in an instant. Elizabeth gasped and Jack tried to back up but ended up tripping over his chair. He stood up again, nodded an apology to an elderly couple he had startled.  
  
Will gave a small shout of surprise at the sudden commotion. Then, when he saw who it was, he shouted through a smile "Jack!" Of course Will was happy to see his old friend. That, and he wanted to sail on the Black Pearl as a pirate, just for a day or so.  
  
"Jack!" Elizabeth called sounding even happier than Will, though no one seemed to notice except Jack.  
  
Suddenly forgetting the wedding she ran and threw her arms around him. "I'm glad you came back in time to see me marry," she said into his shoulder.  
  
"Purely coincidence, love," said Jack, hugging her back just as happily, "and you might need to get back to that. Now," He said becoming more wary of the questioning eyes on him. As long as there were no security guards who recognized him, he'd be fine. But the longer they looked, the more chance they had of recognizing him.  
  
He repositioned his cap and looked at Will who was grinning at him. Sparrow grinned back, as Elizabeth walked back to the pastor.  
  
Elizabeth returning to the stand was enough for most people, and for the ones who kept staring at Jack; he nodded an apology with a muttered, "s'rry,"  
  
Apparently, having Jack address them directly was uncomfortable and they looked back to the front.  
  
The pastor stuttered a bit out of surprise, and then continued on with the ceremony. "If anyone has a reason that these two should not be wed, speak now or forever hold your peace"  
  
Jacks lip twitched and when he saw Elizabeth looking at him, he detected a pleading look in her eye.  
  
Elizabeth didn't know what Jack saw, only that when she looked at him, he looked more serous then he had ever been. She even saw his eyebrow twitch into a sad looking gaze, but then it was gone.  
  
Will didn't know about the gaze shared by his bride and best friend, he was too busy keeping eye contact with the man that was previously to be wed to Elizabeth. This seemed to keep him from saying that he objected.  
  
Jack shifted uncomfortably in Elizabeth's pleading gaze. He considered speaking, and he even opened his mouth to do so. But something stopped the words from escaping. His time was running out. Jack had to act now or never.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
BWAHAHAHA! You will all never know what happens until next chapter. Evil stopping points (I would've used EVIL CLIFFHANGERES, but it was taken by another POC story. I don't steal. ::Scribbles down disclaimer at top::)  
  
PLEASE FEED THE AUTHOR!!!! Feedback only and no 'au flambé' (Ok the feed the author thing was also from another story) (Disclaimer: Not mine. Feed me anyway) (the au flambé thing was mine though....) 


	4. Jack is to Stay For a little while, at l...

Here is chapter 4 for everyone. Hope you like it. I love reviews. Thanks everyone.  
  
Disclaimer: I hereby dis-claim anything I may've implied was mine. Except the plot. The plot is un-officially mine.  
  
Here goes:  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Jack was about to ring his own throat to squeeze the words, "I object" out but was cut off by cannon fire. As always he knew the cannons. They were of the Pearl.  
  
He ran to the stand to peer down to his ship below them. Three ships were attacking the Pearl and she was unable to fight them off. Two holes were blown in the side of the pearl.  
  
"Stop blowin' 'oles in my ship!!" Jack Sparrow shouted.  
  
He was about to run to the docks to board his rowboat and make his way to his ship, when he saw his ship point her bow to the sea, flare her sails, and make off with the infamous speed of the Black Pearl.  
  
Jack then realized he was interrupting a wedding ceremony and everyone was staring at him. His lip twitched into the Jack Sparrow sneer then back. It often did that. Mostly when he realized something or other.  
  
"S'rry," he said, and swaggered back towards the place where he had stood. Halfway there he stopped and realized he had no place to stay. He was going to be seen by the guards any minute. He needed to find a place to hide and sleep.  
  
"Elizabeth" he said, stopping and turning around, "Can I talk to you a minute, love?"  
  
Elizabeth's mouth practically hit the floor. She started about a dozen sentences, but never really got past the first or second syllable.  
  
"I agree," Said Jack in his tone that made you want to scream. "But, can we finish this conversation just outside, love?" his hands indicated a square pillar they could stand behind and be out of view and earshot of everyone.  
  
When Elizabeth didn't move or decline, he walked up to her, grabbed her wrist, and dragged her toward the pillar. She muttered a billion or so apologies to the crowd.  
  
When they reached the pillar, Jack took Elizabeth by the shoulders and opened his mouth to say something. He shut it again and decided to pick his words carefully.  
  
He started choosing and separating words in his mind, but stopped and became captivated in her eyes. His lips parted and hers did too. He leaned down and became so close to her his lips grazed hers. Her body went rigid and he stopped when he felt this.  
  
After a long moment, Elizabeth breathed, "Jack..."  
  
"S'rry, love." Jack said, pulling away. "Now, as I was going to say, I need a place to sleep. Your mansion is so big, I doubt anyone would notice....if I..." He left his words hanging and Elizabeth failed to fill in the spaces as a result of her astonishment. Partly because of the almost-kiss they shared, partly because Jack was able to go right back into normal conversation immediately afterwards, and partly because he was asking to live with her.  
  
"I..."Elizabeth began. Jack was afraid of what she would say, so he pretended she'd said yes, and in her dumbfounded-ness, she would probably believe she had.  
  
"Great!" Jack said. "Come, the faster I'm in and situated, the less chance of getting caught by the officials, savvy?" He grabbed her arm and they ran through the streets to her mansion.  
  
By the time Elizabeth had gotten Jack situated, told him where to be to avoid being seen by the maids, and gotten back to the marriage site, everyone was gone, except Will who was sitting in the chair where Norrington had sat.  
  
"Elizabeth!" He said happily.  
  
"Wha... Will, where is everyone?"  
  
"You can't expect them to wait all day." Will said matter-of-factly.  
  
"We'll just have to marry next weekend when the pastor returns from his trip at sea with his family," sighed Elizabeth.  
  
Elizabeth refused to be married by anyone except the pastor with which her mother was married by. And he had left. No wedding until next weekend.  
  
"Well we might as well go catch up with Jack," said Will excitedly.  
  
When they got to the mansion, Jack was lying on the dust-covered bed in his guest room that was never cleaned. It was convenient enough. He was starring at the ceiling and softly singing.  
  
"Devils and black sheep, and really bad eggs"  
  
He sat up when he heard Elizabeth snicker.  
  
"Hello, Mr. and Mrs. Turner," he said with a smiling sneer. Famous of Captain Jack Sparrow. Smiling and sneering at the same time.  
  
"The pastor is on vacation. He left while I was here with you," said Elizabeth with a mix of thankfulness and anger in her voice. No one noticed the thankfulness.  
  
"Oh, My apologies Miss Swann," he teased.  
  
Will sat in a dust-coated chair. "So tell me what you and the Pearl have been up to."  
  
After 3 hours of talking it is far time for dinner. Since Jack can't walk about the mansion, Elizabeth brought him his dinner at around eight.  
  
She sat on his bed next to him after he ate to talk. He turned and looked at her. Their faces were inches apart, which reminded Elizabeth of their almost-kiss earlier. She was suddenly amazed she was able to keep her mind off of it until now.  
  
"Jack... what....um, earlier today, we..." She let her voice trail off.  
  
He put a hand on her cheek and let the tips of his fingers play in her locks briefly. He smiled a charming gold-toothed smile.  
  
"Earlier today, nothing happened, love. We were just... a little too close, savvy?"  
  
She smiled at that, and since she was getting uncomfortable, stood up.  
  
"Well Jack, I must away. If you need anything...well you'll just have to do without, since you can't call out or leave your room through the door. So I guess if you need anything, you'll have to climb out the window and go to town in a cloak to get it. Sorry."  
  
She smiled and started to walk out, but heard him say something as she left the doorway. She didn't hear it, but decided to let it go anyway.  
  
"Maybe nothing happened earlier today, but later tonight may be another story," Jack muttered.  
  
He slapped his hand over his mouth when he saw Elizabeth was walking just a little slower than he expected and was still in the doorway when he said this.  
  
Later that night, at around midnight, Elizabeth woke curled around Will in the bed that they shared. This was to be where they lived after married until they were ready to move into the cottage on the hill next door. But for now, they slept here.  
  
Elizabeth sat up carefully, trying not to disturb Will. Will stirred at her movement, but rolled over and sighed again. This made it easier for Elizabeth to stand up and take a walk around the mansion, as she often did.  
  
She was strolling for only about 5 minutes when she found herself in front of the guest room door where Jack slept. She bit her lip and tried in vain to stop herself from opening his door. The door creaked and she peered in.  
  
Jack wasn't in his bed. Or anywhere else in the room, she concluded after a brief sweep of the rest of the room.  
  
Jack had gotten up to go to the bathroom, and when he saw Elizabeth looking into his room, he stopped. He looked at himself. He was topless and wearing loose trousers around his legs.  
  
Jack was about to make his presence known, but then remembered how skittish Elizabeth was and decided if he even said 'ello, love, she'd scream. So he covered her mouth.  
  
Sure enough she tried to scream, to no avail.  
  
"Ello love." Said Jack. He felt her relax and released her.  
  
"Jack!" She exclaimed. "You scared...me..." Her voice trailed because she realized how little he was wearing.  
  
He smiled, almost proudly, and walked into his room. He motioned for her to follow.  
  
"Better if we're not seen, love," he said.  
  
"Yes," she said plainly.  
  
She shut the door behind her, and then turned to Jack who was lying on the bed propped up on his elbows. The moonlight streamed in through the window and created a soft glow on his chest.  
  
She breathed in a small, almost-inaudible gasp. Almost. Jack heard it. His proud smile returned to his face. The moonlight also hit Elizabeth. Her long lavender nightgown was made of silk and the light hitting it from her other side let him see every beautiful curve her body made. The window was open a bit and a cool breeze hit her. Her nipples began to pebble and Jack noticed. He began to feel a pressure build in his pants.  
  
"Aye, Miss Swann, this is going to be a very long night." Jack said  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
YAY FINALLY!!! I've been working on this for a billion years, and I'm sorry it's so late. I'm doing my best everyone. Thanks all reviewers!!!!  
  
Plenty of positions left for my faithful reviewers crew. Join today!!! The few, the proud, the reviewers. 


	5. Bliss

I am sooooo sorry this took so long. I've got a lot on my plate with school, homework, school play, French club and just getting my much needed 6-7 hours of sleepiness. But I've managed to pull out a few moments for this. (Actually I'm skipping dinner to do this, so you all had better review ^-^)  
  
Anyway, Here's the next chapter. Oh yea and there is an email list. If you want me to email you with updates (however few and far between they are) add your email to your review. I don't want to search the seven seas for it, ar-ar-ar-ar-ar.... Ahem.  
  
Disclaimer: Not mine. Never was. Prolly never will be. Thank you karma. Ok Chapter. Now. Go.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"What do you mean, Jack," said Elizabeth, knowing exactly what he meant. Not quite minding the way his eyes slipped up and down her body as much as she ought to.  
  
"Oh nothing. Nothing..." he said not sounding as convinced as he had meant to.  
  
She sat on the bed at his feet, absently picking lint and flicking at specs on the sheet. "It must've meant something, otherwise you never would've said it."  
  
"It meant...tomorrow is going to be hard with stealing a ship, er commandeering, and trying to avoid you're bloody friend Norrington, and... um..." /trying not to fuck your brains out for another thirty seconds at least/ his mind instantly supplied for him. Though it was true, he decided that if he said it, he would probably get kicked out of his only house on this bloody island, or maybe get a slap in the face. Or quite probably both. Simultaneously. /Or get banged right here right now/ his mind, seeming to be somewhat out of his control, quickly added to the 'or' list.  
  
"Jack." Elizabeth snapped him out of his argument with his mind. "Is something wrong?"  
  
"Not really, love. But I think something isn't...quite.....right......" His mind seemed to be winning this battle they were having, and before he knew it, his lips were just touching hers. Just like earlier that day.  
  
"Jack." Elizabeth said calmly. Her cool tone surprised even herself. "I'm going to have to ask you not to do that. That's the second time, am I right? I'm supposed to be married. I-" she was suddenly cut off by two course fingers on her lips.  
  
"I get it, love." He looked almost sad. Almost sad like he had when he first walked in and saw she was going to be married. Same kind of sad as when she mentioned that she was Will's and should've been a Turner as of right now. But she was shushed by his finger.  
  
"And that's another thing, Mr. Sparrow," her voice and anger rising. "What makes you think you can just waltz in here and assume that every woman you see will just...want to..." her voice trailed off. What was it about his eyes? They were just brown. Brown eyes. She leaned toward those brown eyes, and before she could stop herself, she was kissing a man who wasn't Will  
  
And it was incredible.  
  
The passion of Jack's mouth upon hers was just so overwhelming tears came to her eyes and she squeezed them tighter. This was a good thing for Jack, because tears were threatening to breach his eyelids and we couldn't have that. Or at least we couldn't have Elizabeth see that.  
  
When they finally pulled away, Jack couldn't help but smile and say, "Miss Swann, What makes you think that every Jack Sparrow you see will just want to-" he was abruptly silenced by a loud clap. He suddenly realized that he was looking at the wall that used to be to his left and that clap was Elizabeth's hand on his cheek.  
  
"Ouch!" he said. Non-believably. It hadn't hurt. But it usually made the women happier if their violent outbursts were rewarded. He turned toward Elizabeth to see if she was over that little outburst. She was gone. "SHIT!!" He shouted. Then clapped a hand over his mouth realizing that, once again, he had presented his voice for people to hear that probably shouldn't. Fortunately, no one heard.  
  
Elizabeth was out in the hall now. She hadn't really been offended by what Jack had said. She just needed to get out of there before things got further than they had.  
  
They HAD.  
  
They HAD kissed. Not so much that, but they kissed like Elizabeth and Will had never even come close to. How was she supposed to ever go back to the way William had loved her after just that. Her breaths became shaky. She was about to cry. She ducked into the bathroom, which was more or less soundproof, and pulled open the curtain to let the soft moonlight in.  
  
She glanced at her figure in the full-length mirror. Her shaking grew worse, and her lip quivered. Tears started to spill silently down her face. She sniffled and sat on the toilet seat and allowed herself to sob.  
  
After five minutes she composed herself, checking herself in the mirror, and walked back to her bedroom.  
  
Will was still sleeping. Smiling softly as he slept, in fact. She slipped in beside him. He woke into semi-conciseness and murmured a soft, "ello, love" before sighing and going back deeply into sleep.  
  
Soft, kind, safe Will. Will who would never be hanged for anything that he ever did or would do (save for that one time he helped Jack escape from the gallows, but that was justified). Will, who would always be loyal to her and only her. Will, who had an appetite for love that she alone could fill. Will, who always listened and was always predictable in the best way. Will, who was the complete opposite of Captain Jack Sparrow. Then how could she have such mixed feelings? There has to be one she loves more.  
  
Wait, who ever said she had to be in love with Jack? No one, that's who.  
  
But she was having conflicting feelings. Maybe she only wanted Will for the security a marriage with him would offer? Maybe she only wanted Jack for the excitement of being with him would offer. Maybe both? Maybe neither? Maybe she would have to figure it out in the morning because it's hard to figure crap like this out when you're sleeping. Which is what she was doing.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Sorry the chappies so short everyone. But this is how I'm going to try to do it from now on. Short chappies, and hopefully more often. Well, thankies to all my wonderful reviewers. I'm open to suggestions and I also need to take a poll: When the time comes for two peoples to have sex should I just be like,  
  
"Then he climbed into bed. The next thing she knew..."  
  
Or should I describe it? Or somewhere in between? I'm never gonna get to it unless you guys help me out. I only want what you want! Don't forget to sign up for email updates!! Just put your email in a review!! Sorry again for the tardiness!! 


	6. Stroll to town

A/N: Fun! I actually got a chappie up at the normal punctuality. **Envies all one-a-day update-ers** Well, I'm trying. Hey Peoples! Join the email list thingy. I'll email you with updates and maybe a little junk on what's happening in my life. Ok just put your Email in a review and sit back and wait anxiously for my updates. That's what I would do, but I have no life, so there you have it. Ok time for the new chappie. Here goes:  
  
(Oh yea, I don't own anything. Nothing. Nada. Zero. Zip. Zilch. Nada. Yes I am aware nada is twice. It's twice as important.)  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
The sun broke strongly the next morning. Will wasn't in bet anymore. He was up and at the desk drawing.  
  
Elizabeth started to sit up, to try to see what he was drawing. He was a talented artist who drew with a lot of emotion in his works.  
  
"Stay still. I'm almost done." He gave a few more glances up and within a minute he gave a satisfied sigh and sat back. He signed it in the bottom right corner and gave her permission to move.  
  
"Well thank you," she said a little sarcastically.  
  
She walked over to him, leaned over behind him, wrapped her arms around his neck, kissed his cheek and looked at his drawing. It was a picture of her. She looked beautiful. It really showed Will's love for her.  
  
Last night's events rushed back to her. It was just a kiss on the outside, but inside it was so much more. For both of them. Tears came to Elizabeth's eyes.  
  
Jack woke early that morning. Early for Jack, at least. Last nights events hadn't let him alone at all. For the first time in maybe five years Jack had felt tears come to his eyes.  
  
He had felt vulnerable. But in a good way. Jack usually didn't like vulnerability. But this was different. It was Elizabeth.  
  
Jack Sparrow didn't fall in love. But this was sure as hell as close as he'd ever been. But he wasn't in love. Nope. No love for Jack. Only pirating.  
  
Yep.  
  
Only Pirating.  
  
He had to commandeer a ship today. But it was the weekend, and guard would be three times as heavy today as it would be in two days.  
  
Ok! Two days it is, then. Now to face Elizabeth and Will. Jack winced at what Will might say if he found out about Jack's feelings.  
  
"Best not let him find out then, aye," Jack murmured to himself. He pulled some clothes on and walked to his window. He opened it up and climbed through. He reached back in and grabbed his cloak from the bedpost.  
  
Jack walked to the end of the drive and sat. Any one who saw him and didn't recognize the black and brown cloak would just think him a traveling sales man taking a rest.  
  
But Elizabeth and Will saw him. They rushed through breakfast to walk outside.  
  
"Finally! Took ye long enough." Jack said sarcastically. He had planned to avoid eye contact with Elizabeth. That's how this all started: her sky blue eyes on his. It was like magnets. Magnets that worked through their lips.  
  
But as soon as he saw her, it was all he could do to keep his hands off of her shoulders, her face, her breasts, her hips...  
  
Elizabeth smiled upon seeing Jack, hearing his caramel voice that matched the tone of his skin. The beautiful skin she hadn't seen enough of, even though she'd already seen his scarred chest and back.  
  
Without thinking about it, or even realizing it, her eyes started to trail down his body. He smiled proudly and chuckled. He was glad Will wouldn't notice. This way he could enjoy Elizabeth's admiring eyes.  
  
They began to walk toward town. Jack walked on the left and Will on the right. Elizabeth was in the middle. Will took Elizabeth's hand. She smiled  
  
Jack took her other hand in silent, unheard challenge to Will. As for Elizabeth, Jack's hand on hers felt rugged, weathered, callused, and wonderful. He laced his fingers into hers and stroked her wrist with his thumb. She almost melted right there.  
  
Then she realized what she was doing and dropped his hand immediately. She cleared her throat and said, "So, Jack, have you your victim boat to commandeer chosen yet?"  
  
"Well, about that, love, I was thinking, security will be so much easier to pass by in a couple a' days. You think I may..." Jack asked.  
  
"Sure Jack," Will chimed cheerfully. "Stay as long as you want. If it's ok with Elizabeth, I mean."  
  
They both looked expectantly at Elizabeth, who just nodded.  
  
"Right then!" Jack said happily. When he thought about it, Jack Sparrow could most likely get away with a commandeering today, but he couldn't get away from his thoughts toward Elizabeth that easily. So he decided to stay.  
  
When they got to town, they decided to buy Jack some clothes. They went into a store, Jack finding nothing to his liking. Store after store had nothing. Then they passed the Blacksmith's shop. The shop manager, surprisingly not in a drunken death-sleep stumbled onto the street, told will he had to work today, and collapsed back inside on his chair.  
  
"Better do what the man says," said Will unhappily and ducked into the shop.  
  
"Goodbye until tonight, love," Will said to Elizabeth. He leaned in for a goodbye kiss on the lips. It lasted a little longer than a goodbye kiss should last, decided Jack, his hand subconsciously going to his gun handle in his belt. Fortunately for himself (and Will) he stopped himself before he managed to pull it out.  
  
He remembered back to the time that he shot his mutinous first mate with the same gun.  
  
~~~~~  
  
They were both invincible. Demons. The damned on earth. Skeletons with tattered clothes and mealworms crawling in and out of their bones feeding on the loose remnants of their flesh.  
  
They were fighting in a sword fight. "Two immortals locked in an epic battle until judgement day" as Barbosa put it.  
  
He had been planning to toss the medallion to Will, who needed to spill some blood into the chest to break the curse. Once the curse was lifted, he planned on getting some embarrassing begging from Barbosa, then killing the bastard. But once he saw Barbosa aim his pistol at his Elizabeth, he couldn't hold his finger.  
  
Jack had actually thought he had wasted his shot until Barbosa actually died. Then he realized that the bullet hadn't fallen out yet. He was glad, because then he didn't have to justify shooting him before the curse was lifted just to save Elizabeth.  
  
~~~~~  
  
So now Elizabeth and Jack were walking around town, trying to find something fit for a Jack Sparrow. They finally stopped into a charity store, the equivalent of a second-hand store nowadays.  
  
They found a pair of pants and a shirt that suited Jack's liking. They walked back toward the register, and on the way they passed through a narrow compartment with dusty never-been-looked-at clothes all around them. No one ever came back here, They could tell.  
  
Jack put his hand on Elizabeth's shoulder.  
  
"Elizabeth, I think we need to talk."  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Well I hope you all liked it. It was kinda boring I know, but hey, at least it's a chapter. Don't forget to add your email to your review to be signed up for the email club thingy. Receive updates in your mailbox.  
  
Ok. Bye Bye. 


	7. Salty like a SeaBreeze

A/N: Wow. Two chapters at once! I'm good. Don't expect it to happen all the time though. I wrote this one when I was supposed to be doing something in class. It's short, but it's good. I think an update as punctual as this one deserves an email sign up thingy. C'mon, just one? Please? C'mon you're depressing me!  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"What about?" Elizabeth asked, knowing very well what he meant.  
  
"About what happened last night." Jack replied. He knew she knew.  
  
"Nothing happened," she breathed, not making eye contact. "We were just a little too close." She forced a breathy laugh at repeating his words. She was trying not to cry. She sniffed and pretended to brush her hair away from her face, but swiped at the tears coming from her sky eyes.  
  
It killed Jack to see her like this. It made him very proud that she was torn between him and dear William, mostly the 'him' part. But he hated seeing her cry.  
  
"This happened," Jack whispered and brought his lips to hers.  
  
For a while, they just stood there, Jack kissing Elizabeth slowly. Her not kissing back and not relaxing.  
  
Jack Wished she would do something- anything- to convince him that they were indeed kissing. Even it was to slap him.  
  
But she didn't slap him. She gradually relaxed and leaned ever so slightly into him. His hand moved to the small of her back and splayed open, urging her closer  
  
Her lips moved across his, kissing him back. Hers were smooth and silky. His were salty like a sea-breeze chapped and rough.  
  
Elizabeth then began to cry. Tears silently poured out of the corners of her eyes, a rainstorm out of cloudless blue skies.  
  
Jack noticed and almost cried for her, with her, but instead put his hand on her face and took the tears away with his rough fingertips.  
  
This only seemed to cause more to fall. She pulled her lips away and buried her head in his chest. She sobbed openly. She would never love Will like she had just loved Jack. She would never be able to kiss him like she had kissed Jack. He would never be able to kiss her like Jack had just. He pulled her close and buried his face in her hair and shoulders. He breathed in her sweet smell. He would never be able to let her go. There had never been a kiss so sad.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Sorry it was so short, but you should have chapters all a little shorter, maybe longer than this, but more often.  
  
SIGN UP FOR THE EMAIL LIST!!!!!!!!! I command-ith you.  
  
Bye!!! 


	8. A Yellow Dress

Here's the next chappie. Disclaimer: Not mine and never was. Prolly never will be. Poor me. Show your sympathy and review.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"So what did you need me to do on such short notice?" Will asked, letting annoyance and sarcasm drip into his words.  
  
"If you're going to be a blacksmith, you need to have a flexible schedule," defended Will's mentor.  
  
"If I'm going to be a husband, I need to be with my fiancée in the days before my wedding," Will sighed, picking up the hammer and pulled a sword out of the kiln. He began to hammer it with a vengeance against the pedestal.  
  
He was angry at having to waste a perfect day with his fiancée and best friend (who was almost never here) in this musty, dusty workhouse.  
  
He hammered one place in the blade one too many times, because one was all it took to make the hot malleable metal fall apart.  
  
Will gave a shout of frustration and threw the hammer into the wall. It hit a sword and both of them clamored to the floor loudly. His mentor's hand appeared on his shoulder.  
  
"If it matters that much to you, you can go, I guess."  
  
"Thank you, sir," Will said, surprised that he would let him go just like that.  
  
As he was leaving, he heard the old man mutter, "Not going to be much use if 'es going to be breakin' th' swords anyhow."  
  
Will rolled his eyes. The surprise left him as he realized why the man really let him leave. He'd just wanted him out to get the swords out of harm's way. Oh well. It didn't matter now. He just had to find Elizabeth and Jack. It would be harder than it sounded.  
  
*~*~*~*  
  
After paying for Jack's new outfits, Elizabeth and Jack started to walk toward the door. Before they'd gotten 3 steps, Elizabeth started admiring a yellow dress. She ran her hands over the front. It felt like water.  
  
Jack took the shimmering dress off of the wall and held it to her shoulder. Jack grinned, his gold teeth glimmering to match the dress. Elizabeth swished her hips back and forth. The dress whispered to the floorboards as it swished along with her body.  
  
Jack imagined how radiant she would look if she were actually wearing the dress. He wondered how it would feel to run his hands over her perfect body with that perfect dress on.  
  
His fingers played in her hair and the back of his fingers caressed her cheek. His finger pads pressed against her skull and he twined them back into her hair. Then they ran down the tangle-less locks and to her shoulder. Then they went down her arm and onto her waist. They stopped and rested on her hips.  
  
His fingers then hit a piece of paper. He turned it over to look at it and found that it was a price tag. The price made him cough oddly enough.  
  
Elizabeth frowned. "What is it?" she asked puzzled.  
  
Jack still was unable to speak so he showed her the price tag. She gaped along with him. (A/N: I don't know what the price would be in shillings, and if I did, you all prolly wouldn't, and if you do, could you tell me? Anyway, just say the price was about $1500 here.)  
  
"At a charity market?!" Elizabeth practically screeched.  
  
"Oh that's our constant section ma'am," offered the counter-woman cheerfully. "We order those clothes for when donations are low, don't you see."  
  
They stood back and saw that the dress had many duplicates in different sizes.  
  
"Oh, so it is!" Jack managed to say in a tone as if he had known it all along but just forgot.  
  
They hung the dress up and turned toward the window.  
  
Will was standing outside. He had a funny look on his face.  
  
*~*~*~* Earlier *~*~*~*  
  
Will had been walking for some time and was glancing in every window. He passed a charity store and his glances were getting more and more brief.  
  
He was about to move on, but then he did a double take at what he thought was Elizabeth and Jack, except it couldn't have been them, because they were standing facing each other and Jack was touching Elizabeth's face and neck lovingly. She also had that look that a child gets when it receives a new toy, or a young woman gets when she wins the affections of a new man.  
  
Before he could examine the scene more closely a man who seemed to be dressed only in the dirt and filth that caked on his skin held out a cup. There were several coins in the cup already and Will tossed in a donation of his own. The man smiled and nodded his appreciation before moving on.  
  
Will finally looked back and saw Jack holding a beautiful shimmering gold dress to Elizabeth. Her smile was only one of admiration of a new dress, not excitement of having a new man to play with. His hand had appeared to be stroking her neck lovingly, but now seemed only to hold the dress in front of her. His hand held a piece of paper attached to the midsection of the dress.  
  
They both glanced at the counter and then at the wall where the dress had come from, their heads turning in unison. Jack's mouth moved, and they put the dress back and turned toward him.  
  
Elizabeth's softly smiling mouth broadened into a grin and formed his name. This made him grin.  
  
No one noticed Jack's face contorting into a look of anger, sadness, even hurt face. In another instant, it was gone.  
  
They walked to the door to meet Will. He greeted Jack by stating his name. He said Elizabeth's name greeting softer because his face was inches from hers. He laid his lips across hers and kissed her as part two of his greeting.  
  
Once again, Jack's hand subconsciously went to the pistol beneath his shirt. One of these days...  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Hope you all liked it. It's a little longer to apologize for taking so long even with a four day weekend, I was... um... ABDUCTED. Yep that's it. I was abducted by the procrastination demons. Heheh sorry. I heart reviews. Yea. HEY INSERT YOUR EMAIL INTO A REVIEW AND RECEIVE UPDATE EMAILS!!!!! 


	9. Return to the House

AAAARRRRGGGGG!!!!! I'm ALIVE!!! Yea, I'm really, really, REALLY sorry for not updating the past, I don't know how long. All has not been in vain, though, as I thought up an EXCELLENT spice to add into my plot either this or next chappie. STAY TUNED (AAG play moments coming back for me AAH)  
  
Anyway, as for not updating, I um....*thinks* I was dead at the time...I was on the moon!! (Credits go to Eddie Izzard: funny guy, 'e is)  
  
Disclaimer: Nothing is mine. Not the earth or the moon, or any one of the singing stars in the sky. Not Jack nor Will, nor any other characters here. ^-^ enjoy it anyway!  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
They continued walking toward home, Elizabeth and Will arm in arm, Jack eyeing jealously from a few feet away as the two stared lovingly into each others eyes.  
  
How could Will so envy his life on the sea as he so wished to have his? Fate was often a cruel thing, as once they reached the mansion, he had to face the humiliating truth of climbing in his bedroom window.  
  
Will and Elizabeth planned on walking up the stairs and down the hall to visit with Jack some more, but when they reached the top of the stairs, they were already giggling foolishly and making out playfully. Elizabeth tried to serious herself, but chuckled as Will nipped her ear.  
  
He grabbed her hand and pulled her down the hallway to their room, despite her protests full of giddy explosions of laughter, which were quickly suppressed only to give way to the next. They collapsed on the double bed and stopped laughing. Will looked into her eyes with such seriousness and love she felt tears press the back of her blue eyes.  
  
Then they broke into a smile and kissed lovingly on their bed. Then passionately. Then fiercely. When they finally awoke from their dream the sun was setting, casting orange light across the rug. Elizabeth lay facing the window with Will's arm around her from behind. He was asleep and she calmly touched his arm.  
  
She slipped out of bed and pulled on her clothes being quiet so as not to wake Will. Just before she left, she leaned down and kissed his mouth softly. He murmured something she couldn't understand. She caught the last word however: "love." As referring to a nickname, that is.  
  
This jogged her memory. She took in a tiny gasp and thought, iJack/i  
  
She hustled out into the hallway and made her way to Jack's room. She tapped lightly before entering. "Jack"  
  
"Yes, love," was his response after a moment. He sounded a bit disappointed, but not angry. He was laying on the bed staring at the ceiling. From the looks of him he hadn't moved for several hours.  
  
"I'm sorry I wasn't here earlier. I...I got distracted..."  
  
"I know, love."  
  
She gulped. She wasn't sure what he meant by that; not sure she wanted to.  
  
"So...I- Mind if I sit?" she motioned to the bed next to where he lay.  
  
He made a little gesture that she took as an ok. She sat.  
  
"So have you been sitting there since we got back.?"  
  
"More or less." He said coldly. She winced. He was angry after all.  
  
She put a hand on his knee "Jack, I- I'm sorry" His face twitched. She cocked her head trying to figure out why.  
  
She suddenly saw why and jerked her hand from his leg. His tan face set with a slight pink undertone.  
  
Elizabeth pretended not to notice he was blushing. He sat up and, all pink gone from his face said, "It's ok, love. I understand. You and Will are...in love" he looked at the wall, his feet, the floor, anything but her face when he said the last two words. He then gave her one of his highly sought after Jack-smiles.  
  
"'Ave-ye had dinner, lass?" Jack asked her, eager to change the subject.  
  
"No. No I haven't. We should all go out. I'll wake Will up" Jack's face lit up.  
  
"Aye"  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
(A/N: I would end the chappie here, but you all deserve more for waiting s'long)  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
After excitedly waking Will by sitting on him and shouting in his ear, they left. Jack's hand twitched as he prevented it from going to his pistol at the sight of Will and Elizabeth cuddling.  
  
They decided to lay low that night so they went to a tavern where they were sure to not get caught by any guards. The place was crowded; they could hardly find a place to sit. They finally did and all ordered.  
  
Will, shortly after ordering got up to go to the bathroom. Elizabeth, after another moment, also got up to go to the bathroom. When she came out, she saw Will had just gotten out of the bathroom. She knew the back of his head and jawbone in an instant.  
  
"Will!" she called. The man turned toward her and gave her a puzzled look. It wasn't Will. It was a pirate with a long scar down his right cheek. He wore a torn pirates shirt, which was probably once white. He had a worn red belt with a pistol and sword tucked underneath and plump shilling bag hanging below.  
  
"Oh, I'm sorry, sir. I was mistaken. I'm looking for Will Turner."  
  
"That's me," the gruff man said with a gold-toothed smile and held out his hand, "But most people call me Bootstrap."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
MUAHAHAHAHA!!!! You all weren't expecting that, were ya?! Heh. Its totally original. No one else has thought of it (of the stories I have read) and please don't steal. Don't worry, more will be in the next chappie.  
  
For those of you who were confused earlier, why Jack was blushing, just think of what female contact does to them. Attractive female + hand on male's leg = __________ which is embarrassing to a man trying to hide his feelings. Ok, explain it? 


	10. Explanations

Hey everybody. Sorry the update took so long. I'm involved in another play. Did I mention that? Hard to remember. Its been so long.........  
  
Disclaimer: not mine. Never was. Future?.........*counts spare change* not happening either. Damn.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Elizabeth's mouth gaped. Her eyes grew large enough to see the white completely around the iris. She then, oddly enough, laughed. She kept the shocked look on her face as she let out three slow dry humorless laughs.  
  
"Something wrong, lass?" Bootstrap asked, sounding like Will did when he imitated pirates.  
  
"YOU'RE SUPPOSED TO BE DEAD!!!" she blurted, no regards to the staring strangers. "Yo- the medall- and Jack- so you sent- they........." She couldn't get one thought out before trying to convey the next.  
  
Bootstrap got the idea.  
  
"Yo-" he stopped to lower his voice before going on. "You know about th'Pearl?" His face suddenly took on a hopeful expression. "Wait. Ye know Will? 'S who ye thought I was, right?"  
  
Elizabeth's gaping jaw still hadn't completely regained its normal position and she looked rather foolish as she wordlessly pointed at the table.  
  
Jack was sitting, hood up, back toward them, facing Will. He was listening intently to Jack; leaning across the table and grinning. Bootstrap's cold pirate eyes softened for a moment. He blinked and his expression hardened again. He grunted knowingly and sauntered toward the table.  
  
"-And then, just as his sword came down to m'neck, I........." He paused as Will looked up toward bootstrap still grinning, wanting him just to leave so Jack could finish his story. Bootstrap stood there for a moment, then smirked just as Will did every time he felt superior to anyone else.  
  
Will stopped grinning very suddenly and attempted to stand up. He failed, stumbling stupidly over his chair. Jack, a bit puzzled at Will's odd behavior stood up slightly to try to see him, though he had completely disappeared under the table, save for his left leg which was resting on his displaced chair and standing up in the air.  
  
Jack sat back in his chair and glanced up briefly at Bootstrap standing over him, then double-took, falling backwards as well without so much as a "Whoa." Not surprising, though, that he didn't shout as he fell. He'd fallen over worse without complaints. A 250-foot-cliff, for example.  
  
Bootstrap happily plopped in Jack's seat as Elizabeth sat quaintly in Wills'. He took a liberal swig of Jacks rum, sat back, and put one arm over the back of his chair. Will slowly made his way to sit in Elizabeth's chair, never taking his eyes off of his father. Jack pulled up an extra chair; as there'd only been three to begin with and with an extra member now at this table, he was short a chair. But that's not important, I guess.  
  
"You.........You were killed." Jack stated plainly.  
  
"Well," Bootstrap began, leaning forward as Jack often did when telling a pirate story to Will, "I was tossed overboard with a cannon strapped t'me bootstraps, and sank clear to the bottom." The three were looking a bit confused.  
  
"How did you survive, you know, with no air?" Will asked, sounding foolishly Willish. Bootstraps brow furrowed and he mumbled to himself, "I wish I'd been there to raise you, boy." Will wasn't paying enough attention to be offended. He still awaited an answer.  
  
"Think real 'ard, lads." He nodded courteously to Elizabeth. "And lass."  
  
They all glanced about themselves and, unable to come up with a conclusion they looked anxiously back to Bootstrap.  
  
"Im. Or. Tal. Ih. Tey." He whispered slowly.  
  
They looked on, still quite puzzled; Jack most of all. When they didn't catch on, Bootstrap blurted, "Forgotten the curse already? I were immortal, ye fools!"  
  
They finally grasped that the curse had kept him alive. Bootstrap went on to tell about how he slowly shimmied out of the boots that dragged him underwater and, waterlogged and unfeeling, slowly walked to shore. How he'd laid on the beach for years, thinking he was dead, the lack of feeling masking his life. Then one day, he felt the grit of sand against his chest and cheek, the lap of waves on his ankles, the sting of salty breezes on his now sunburned back. He arose, some monstrous, naked zombie resurrected after who knows how many years to try to live again. He finally made his way to civilization and spent the next few years trying to track down Will.  
  
"Well, I-" Jack began, then cut himself off.  
  
"And Jack, you old rat! What're ye doing land-washed and crewless?"  
  
"See, now, it's a funny story," Jack said, finally in the limelight again, telling his own tales. He gladly told Bootstrap the story of how he became marooned in Port Royal, then going on to the events of how Will broke the curse with his own blood, even showing his proud father the scar on his hand.  
  
"Well, I wondered how they'd done it without m'blood, but I guess that would pretty much do it."  
  
After an extensive overview of Will's life, just to catch his father up on what he'd been up to, they resolved to let him stay at Elizabeth's house. Oh, and what a time it would be.........  
  
*~*~*~*~*  
  
Well that's all I have for all the waiting you had. You all are getting the short end of this deal I guess, and I'm sorry. But (and I know I've said this before) I'm going to try really REALLY hard to get updates a bit faster. Thanks to all you faithful reviewers. Don't forget to sign up for my emailed updates, no matter how few and far between. Just put your email into a review. While you're at it, everyone who reviews, complete this phrase: (not necessarily correctly, just for fun): One fish, two fish, ............... 


	11. Goodbye fans

Good evening. Or morning. Or afternoon. Or whatever time of day it is that you read this. I have been completely lazy with updating this story, therefore I have decided to discontinue it. However if anyone else wants to continue it, email me and I will send you all the files. I really see potential for this story and I would love if one of my faithful readers would reach it for me. Email me promising that you will continue the Jack- Liz theme and leave it devoid of Jack-Will or Jack-Bootstrap or highly meaningful Will-Liz. Also exploit deeply into Will's jealousy... (I heart jealousness of men). Kay. I'm sorry and don't hate me for this. ^-^ Later. (I'm also considering a Harry-Draco story, probably to be rated R for later chapters, check it out if you wish. ^-^)  
  
OK I appreciate all of you who have offered to continue it for me and I love you all. XFVixen is going to be the one to continue it. You can get to her story by either searching for it or clicking her name as she was one of my faithful reviewers on earlier pages. Kay, Tah.  
  
*Cries*  
  
Oh yes, go read my Harry Draco slash. I hearts it and it has a really cool char in it that I made up and I love with all of my....fingertips, as that's what I use to write them with. I guess. I dunno. Read it anyway. Tah. 


End file.
